This invention relates to providing a system for improved ladder safety systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for detachably securing at least one ladder to structures comprising at least one elevated support, such as, for example, a tree, a telephone pole, a building pillar, etc., thereby preventing the ladder from slipping and falling.
Many ladders, particularly of the extension ladder type, are simply leaned against stationary objects for support. Such a leaning arrangement is unstable and prone to ladder slippage, particularly when a user climbs the ladder or stands on the ladder rungs and applies downward, or sideways, forces on the ladder.
Potential for ladder slippage and accidents is even greater when the support comprises some degree of surface non-uniformity or curvature, for example, when a ladder is positioned (leaned) against a bent tree. In order to prevent accidents resulting from ladder slippage, systems are needed which are designed to more safely secure ladders and accommodate support surface non-uniformity.